1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a benzo[a]anthracene compound. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a light-emitting element in which a light-emitting layer capable of providing light emission by application of an electric field is provided between a pair of electrodes, and also relates to a display device, an electronic device, and a lighting device including the light-emitting element.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, a power storage device, a storage device, a method of driving any of them, and a method of manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, research and development have been extensively conducted on light-emitting elements using electroluminescence (EL). In a basic structure of such a light-emitting element, a layer containing a light-emitting material (an EL layer) is interposed between a pair of electrodes. By application of a voltage between the electrodes of this element, light emission from the light-emitting material can be obtained.
Since the above light-emitting element is a self-luminous type, a display device using this light-emitting element has advantages such as high visibility, no necessity of a backlight, and low power consumption. Furthermore, such a light-emitting element also has advantages in that the element can be manufactured to be thin and lightweight, and has high response speed.
In the case of a light-emitting element (e.g., an organic EL element) whose EL layer contains an organic material as a light-emitting material and is provided between a pair of electrodes, application of a voltage between the pair of electrodes causes injection of electrons from a cathode and holes from an anode into the EL layer having a light-emitting property and thus a current flows. By recombination of the injected electrons and holes, the light-emitting organic material is brought into an excited state to provide light emission.
Note that an excited state formed by an organic material can be a singlet excited state (S*) or a triplet excited state (T*). Light emission from the singlet-excited state is referred to as fluorescence, and light emission from the triplet excited state is referred to as phosphorescence. The formation ratio of S* to T* in the light-emitting element is statistically considered to be 1:3. In other words, a light-emitting element including a phosphorescent material has higher emission efficiency than a light-emitting element containing a fluorescent material. Therefore, light-emitting elements including phosphorescent materials capable of converting a triplet excited state into light emission has been actively developed in recent years.
Among light-emitting elements including phosphorescent materials, a light-emitting element that emits blue light in particular has yet been put into practical use because it is difficult to develop a stable material having a high triplet excited energy level. For this reason, the development of a more stable fluorescent material for a light-emitting element that emits blue light has been conducted and a technique for increasing the emission efficiency of such a light-emitting element has been searched.
As an emission mechanism capable of converting part of a triplet excited state into light emission, triplet-triplet annihilation (TTA) is known. The term TTA refers to a process in which, when two triplet excitons approach each other, excited energy is transferred and spin angular momentum are exchanged to form a singlet exciton.
As compounds in which TTA occurs, anthracene compounds are known. Non-Patent Document 1 discloses that the use of an anthracene compound as a host material in a light-emitting element that emits blue light achieves an external quantum efficiency exceeding 10%. It also discloses that the proportion of the delayed fluorescence component due to TTA in the anthracene compound is approximately 10% of emissive components of the light-emitting element.
Furthermore, tetracene compounds are known as compounds in which a delayed fluorescence component due to TTA accounts for a large proportion. Non-Patent Document 2 discloses that the delayed fluorescence component due to TTA in light emitted from a tetracene compound accounts for a larger proportion than that for an anthracene compound.